Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved self-containing liquid swab applicator and its method for filling lengths of tubing with sequential segments of liquid and air, then cutting the tubing at the air segment portion(s) to form separate swab applicators thereby, and more particularly the invention is directed to medical swab structures having a hollow tubing throughout in which the hollow tubing performs as the reservoir for a contained supply liquid and has a formed-cotton member on one or both of its ends. The liquid is uniquely released to the peripheral areas of the tubing structure and this initiates wicking of the liquid from the outer surface to the formed-cotton member to result in more available solution for application from the saturated member.
Descriptions and references to swabs or swab applicators, unless otherwise noted, will generally refer to a swab applicator of the type identified as the household swab applicators whose tubing length is a nominal 75 mm and whose general use would be for the supply liquids such as listed in Category 1 of Table 1.
Many supply liquids are best applied to a surface by the use of a swab applicator that is normally saturated in a supply source of liquid. Their uses are predominantly in the application of topically applying antiseptics, but may also be used as cleaning instruments whereby the cotton-formed end initially acts as the carrier of a solvent or dissolving agent, then secondarily functions as the collector of debris. Insufficient transporting capability encourages a re-submergence into the supply source. This is an unacceptable practice because in the case of home first-aid, for example, it does not protect the supply source from being contaminated with spore-forming bacteria. This practice should not be treated lightly because most home first-aid tinctures of antiseptics have conditioned the user to this practice by supplying a community applicator wand attached to the cover of the supply bottle.
The invention relates further to a device providing for the outward flow of liquid in a self-contained liquid swab applicator and the method of filling the supply tubing thereof as more particularly described herein.